


Beyond Despair

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Enter This Fandom and This Is What I Present You With, I'm Sorry, Lucy Needs Multiple Hugs, lucy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Sometimes things are broken beyond repair.





	Beyond Despair

“Jessica’s back.” It was such a short sentence, but it had hit Lucy directly in the heart, tearing it into tiny little pieces she wasn’t sure how to put back together again. She could immediately hear Amy go on about  _ Kintsugi _ \- the art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer mixed with powdered gold, and how breakage and repair were part of the history of an object. Her heart, however, was no mere object.

Though she tried to greet every person she met with kindness and an open mind, her heart was a different story. Lucy protected her heart with every fibre of her being. She had learnt that it was a delicate vulnerability early on in life, when in fourth grade the Johnson boys had told her she looked pretty, only to pull down her skirt in the playground minutes later and laugh at her polka-dotted underwear. She had learnt it again when Kyle Francis had asked her out to prom, only to never come pick her up and appear at school the next day covered in hickeys. She had learnt it once more when her classmates at college had pretended to like her, but had dropped her like a brick the moment she stopped providing them with notes and letting them copy her coursework.

And yet, it seemed, she hadn’t learnt anything at all.

Now she found herself sitting on a crappy sofa with the man she had once attempted to stop by her side, handing her a beer, and she was terrified. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she just...couldn’t. She couldn’t let another one tear her heart out of her chest again, or she would suffocate in despair.

And so, she offered a muted smile, and turned her attention back to the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, it is because of madsthenerdygirl that I just finished binging both seasons of this show in about a week. And I apologise immediately for this fic. I have a tendency for death and destruction and downfalls, but I promise I'll make it up to you with something else, if that helps? ;) So, yeah, first fic in this fandom. *nervous laugh* I'll shut up now.  
> ~Belle


End file.
